


Ficlets from the Akumin Gimlaz 'verse

by draconic_doc



Category: Stardust - Neil Gaiman, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: akumin gimlaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconic_doc/pseuds/draconic_doc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi, everyone!  Here is where I'll post ficlets regarding head-canon  prompts for my crossover fic Akumin Gimlaz.   If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you do so, as many of these will likely take place as supplements to the main story arc.  Plus, it's a really fun story and I can guarantee you'll enjoy it :)</p>
<p>I'll add tags and warnings as appropriate as these accumulate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets from the Akumin Gimlaz 'verse

“Hey, Fí. Should I get this dark blue pack or this grey one?” Kíli held each of the packs up in turn as he turned from the rack in the traveling goods section of Bard’s shop in Laketown.

Fíli paused from his scrutiny of the water skins to consider his brother’s selections. “Hm…” he hummed, stroking his golden goatee. “Why don’t you put one on and turn around? Let’s see which suits you better.”

As Kíli donned the pack and turned around, Fíli backed up toward the rear staircase to appraise the fit from further away. As he did, he bumped into a larger person, who, with a surprised yelp, promptly dropped her carefully piled stack of journals.

“Hey, watch it!” she shouted as Fíli turned around sheepishly. Before him stood a tall, teenage girl, hands on her hips and cheeks flushed with annoyance.

“I’m terribly sorry, can –“ he began.

“Look at this mess! Some of the pages are even creased now…thanks a lot. Few customers would want to buy them in this condition. We may even have to offer a discount for them!” she grumbled as she stooped down and began to retrieve the spilled books.

“Please, let me help,” Fíli said. He moved a little to the side to gather some of the ones that were further away, smoothing out the pages carefully as he picked them up.

The girl stood and reclaimed her dropped merchandise when Fíli handed them over. As she brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it back behind her ear, she noticed the truly apologetic look in his eyes and her scowl softened. “Thank you. At least you have proper manners after nearly knocking a lady over.”

Fíli gave her a warm smile. “Amad raised me well. It’s common courtesy to treat anyone with politeness, especially if you’ve wronged them unknowingly. Fíli, son of Dís, at your service,” he said as he held out his hand.

The girl shook it and returned a smile of her own. “The name’s Sigrid. Bard, the shopkeeper, is my father. Since you’re at my service…here.” She held out the journals and he accepted them with a gentle, yet firm, grip.

As they walked over to the stand at which Ori was browsing, she glanced sideways at him. “You know, you’re actually quite handsome.”

“Am I, really?” Fíli replied.

“For a dwarf, that is.”

“Oh, thanks,” he said with a chuckle. “And you’re actually quite pretty…for a human.”

“And what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Sigrid shot back.

“Well, we Blue Dwarves haven’t really come into contact with many humans. You’re actually only the third one I’ve met,” he replied with a shrug and set the journals down on the shelf ahead.

“Blue Dwarves, huh?” Sigrid mumbled as she sorted the lot. “I take it you’re not a part of Captain Bullroarer’s crew, then?”

Fíli shook his head. “No. My brother, uncle, and I come from far, far away. We did arrive with the Ered Luin, though. They’re helping us travel to the Wall.” He leaned against the side of the shelf.

“I see. The Wall’s quite far from here. I don’t blame you for seeking faster transportation,” Sigrid hummed. “And…what do Blue Dwarves do for fun, might I ask?”

Fíli smirked mischievously. “We run with the comets.”

Sigrid blinked and the laughed aloud, clutching her sides. When her giggles died down, she straightened the front of her apron. “You know what, Fíli? You say the strangest things. Come now, what _do_ you do, really?”

“I was being completely honest, Lady Sigrid,” he said with amusement. “Kíli and I –“

“ _Everyone, back to the ship!_ ” announced Bofur from the entrance.

Fíli sighed and then offered Sigrid a bow. “Well, my lady, it seems our time is up. I must leave you now to your shop keeping. It was lovely meeting you.”

“Charmed, I’m sure,” she replied with a curtsy of her own. “Safe travels, Fíli. I hope you and your family get to Wall soon.”

As she jogged to the back room to continue her duties, Kíli joined him. “Thanks for ditching me, brother,” he said as he jostled Fíli’s shoulder. “I decided I liked the blue one better, in case you were wondering. Bain told me it’s waterproofed and therefore better suited to wayfaring travelers. But, it seems I’ve been replaced,” he sighed dramatically. “Ow, hey!”

Fíli had grabbed Kíli in a playful grapple and was now fiercely rubbing the top of his head with a fist. “Don’t be silly, Kí. You’ll always be my little brother.”

“FílI! Kíli! Hurry up! And stop rough-housing near the merchandise!” Thorin shouted from the doorway.

“Coming, Uncle!” the two boys shouted in unison and trotted over.

As they left, Sigrid watched the binaries from atop the rear staircase. Her eyebrows rose when she noticed the shimmers of light dancing off their exposed skin. “Huh. Blue Dwarves sure are curious beings,” she thought as they stepped outside onto the docks.


End file.
